Three Words
by grangerouslydrarry
Summary: 'I fucking love you, you know that' Draco whispered, as if he was scared someone would overhear them. 'You can be a right pleb, but I love you. I feel like I don't say it enough.' Draco confessed.
1. Chapter 1

Draco wished the night would never end.

It was a rare thing, having a drunk Harry Potter opposite you on the sofa singing at the top of his lungs while eagerly chugging down a bottle (or 3) of firewhisky. Draco wasn't entirely sure what Harry was singing, but he was sure he heard the words 'Malfoy' and 'King', therefore he guessed he was singing his own version of 'Weasley Is Our King', the song he had once sang with pride amongst his fellow Slytherins. He remembered staying up for hours creating different verses and rhymes. It was quite funny, now that he thought back at it, how he only wrote the song, not to rile up the ginger, but to get Harry's attention. He remembered how upset he had been, Harry Potter wasn't giving poor little Draco enough attention. It was childish, really, and he knew that, but he couldn't resist the temptation. It wouldn't have been the first time Draco was a bit of an idiot to get Harry to talk to him, even if when he did, he would have been threatening to hex Draco.

At this point, Harry was singing so loud, Draco had to put a silencing charm on the twat. Which caused Harry to silently giggle uncontrollably. Draco loved seeing Harry so happy, he deserved it, after all, he spent most of his time making others feel great and never really focused on himself. Perfect Potter, so kind to others, dating a Malfoy. People still thought it was joke, which was fine really, because it wasn't exactly their business. Draco decided to stop caring about what people thought of him.

Draco lifted the charm off Harry and leaned towards him.

Harry wouldn't stop messing about with his hair, annoying as hell, yet alluring.

'Unless you want me to permanently silence you, which, in my opinion, would be great, I advise you to shut the fuck up' Draco leaned in closer.

He wished Harry would just leave his hair alone, it was distracting...

'Mkay...' murmured Harry. Gliding his hand through his hair.

 _Fucking Potter._

Draco lifted his chin and placed his lips on Harry's. His lips were warm and plump, as always. With just a hint of alcohol. Draco could hear his heart beating, like a drum, thrumming against his ribcage as if it was trying to escape. Draco intertwined his hands in Harry's and pushed them back against the sofa. Harry let out a moan. Draco could smell the alcohol now, overpowering Harry's usual scent. He didn't like it. It didn't smell like Harry. Draco leant his head to the side and gripped Harry's thighs, pulling him closer. Harry took his hands from their previous position and placed them on the small of Draco's back. Draco interlocked his lips with Harry's. What Draco thought would be a fierce kiss, turned out to be the opposite. Harry slowly kissed Draco back. He could taste the sweetness, inviting Draco for more. Harry continued to take his lips down to his jaw, then his neck...

Harry's lips tickled on his skin. Jesus, it felt good...

'I fucking love you, you know that?' Draco whispered, as if he was scared someone would overhear them.

'You can be a right pleb, but I love you. I feel like I don't say it enough, but if I said it every time I felt that way, we wouldn't have any time to argue, so...' Draco confessed.

Harry laughed.

'First of all, I love you too, but I'm guessing you know that because I tell you that every goddamn day. Second? Jesus, Malfoy. You're begging to actually have a heart. Aren't you breaking some family rules there? You know? Being nice.' Harry said.

'Sod off.' Draco murmured.

'I'm only messing about. You don't know how happy it makes me, just hearing you say that. I love you too, Draco. More than you'll ever know.' Harry said.

'Nope, I'm pretty sure I do know.' Draco laughed.

Draco ran his hands through Harry's hair. It was tangled and knotted.

It was bloody _attractive_ , he knew that.

 _Hey guys! Thanks for reading, I really enjoyed writing this chapter! I have another on the way, don't worry :) Let me know what you think by leaving a rev_

 _iew, its really helps. Feel free to PM me, I'm always free to talk xx- BETH_


	2. Chapter 2

'Get up, Draco, we have work in 15 minutes. Shit. Draco. GET THE HELL UP DR-'

'Calm the hell down, jesus. I'm not going to work.' Draco explained.

Harry was rushing around the apartment, trying to clean up. Draco hadn't realised what a mess they made. He didn't really pay attention to anything but Harry last night.

'What do you mean? Draco, you can't just not turn up to work. Why aren't you going?' Harry asked.

Harry was panicking. He hated being late for work. Or anything, actually.

'Because I would rather stay here and spend time with you, okay? Also, I have a raging headache. Now go back to sleep.' Draco said.

It was true. His head was pounding. How much did they drink last night? Harry must feel terrible, he drank much more than Draco. Which was a first.

'Sounds great, Draco, but you're forgetting that we can't just not turn up to work. You know the Ministry won't accept that.' Harry argued.

'Babe, It's okay. I'll apologise to them tomorrow or something. I'll work it out.'

'Did you just call me 'babe'?'

'Yes, it felt right. Don't question me.'

'Fine, I'm calling you 'sugarplum', happy? Great.' Harry said with a giggle.

'If you ever fucking call me that I think I will actually hex you to death.' Draco threatened.

'No, you wouldn't. You love me. Remember?' Harry said.

God, he was going to have a field day with this. Draco wished he never said it now. Actually. That was a lie. Draco wished he said it more often, he felt so good saying it yesterday.

'Come on. We're going out.' Draco insisted.

'What? No, Draco, I'm going to work. So are you! Get ready.' Harry argued.

Did he have to be so stubborn?

'We both know you're going to lose this argument. Come on, we're going out.' Draco said.

'Fuck you, Draco.'

'Great. Get changed into something more...formal.' Draco said.

Harry sighed and walked out of the room.

Draco changed into a pair of black jeans and a white shirt. It was actually Harry's shirt, but it reminded Draco of Harry. So he kept it. Not that he needed to be reminded of him, he saw him everyday. They lived in the same house. But it smelt of Harry, so it was his now.

Jesus, Harry was gorgeous. He was matching Draco with a pair of black jeans and a dark green shirt. His hair was messy, but he looked effortlessly smart.

'How do I look?' Harry asked.

'Uh...like a bit of a prick. Me?' Draco answered.

'Horrible,' Harry pulled closer to Draco, his hands trailing down his back, 'will you tell me where you're taking me?'

'You'll see. I have to warn you though, it'll be full of muggles.' Draco placed his hands in Harry's.

'Oh god, where the hell are we-'

'Shut up, you'll see'


End file.
